Sword art online adventures in ponyville
by swordknight115
Summary: Sol, Sky, Blitz, Flitter, And Storm are all trapped in a game, if they die in the game they die for real, can they survive? (I do NOT own my little pony or sword art online, 4428 gamer owns Blitz and Flying sky high owns Sky NOT me! Also sky made the new cover photo)


**Hello and welcome to sword art online: adventures in Ponyville this is the intro**

**Sol: alright some credit goes to flying sky high for suggesting I go on with this so here it is…**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own sword art online or MLP)**

**Sol's POV**

"Guys I heard about this new game coming out today and I couldn't try it because mom said it was for teen ponies so I came to tell you!" A brown pony with golden hair and golden eyes ran over telling me, Blitz and Sky about the latest video game.

"Well what is it called?" Blitz said as I looked over to button sipping my soda I was holding in my hoof.

"It's called sword art online, it sounds really cool, they have these special helmets that you put on to go into the game." Button said proudly.

"Wait you actually go into the game?!" Sky said as I had a spit-take all over the floor next to me.

"… Yea it's called nerve gear it seems really high tech! C'mon this way!" Button said as we started running to the nearest game store called hoof stop, I never understood that name. I read a poster on the glass door it had big green letters and two swords crossing, a black one and a white and green one. "Join the game created by Reki Kawahara, and inspired by nerve gear. This new game allows players to link into the actual gameplay and experience the action (Note: gameplay does not harm or cause any injury to player at any time whatsoever)- national society of pony games incorporated (NSPGI) Experience boss battles, epic duels and make your way up the floating tower to the top floor to beat the final boss." I backed away from the poster. "Seems legit, let's try it!" We all walked inside, seeing nerve gear helmets, they were blue with dark lenses in front like glasses, with wires and buttons coming out of the back.

"So you guys gonna buy the new nerve gear? It comes with a free sword art online game." The clerk said with a devious smile on his face.

"I got this…" Sky walked over to the counter and leaned his arm on it. "Yea how much?" He said in his calmest voice.

"One hundred bits." The clerk said proudly as me and Blitz jumped up in shock at how much it costs.

"That's another reason why I can't have it…" Button said as he looked down in disappointment.

"We will take three!" Sky said as my mouth dropped to the floor; if we bought three it would cost three hundred bits! Sky just looked at me and winked. "I told you I got this…" The clerk took three off of the rack and put them on the counter as sky pulled out three chocolate chip cookies. "Here you go!" Sky smiled before putting the cookies in the clerks hand and grabbing the bags. The clerk looked around for cameras but seeing none he took the cookies and motioned toward the door. Me Blitz and buttons mouths dropped to the floor all in unison.

"C'mon guys lets go." Sky said as we all walked out staring at him.

"What- how?!" I asked barely able to talk because of what just happened.

"Pinkie taught me that!" Sky answered.

"Ooooh ok." We all said in agreement. Sky then gave me and Blitz the other helmets as we all went home to try it out. Once I went home I plugged the wires into my laptop as the instructions stated, I then laid down in my bed and put on the helmet, it contracted around my skull to fit my head perfectly. I pushed the button on the side of it after putting the disc into the computer and saw white letters appear in the lens starting a countdown.

"Three…..Two…..One….." I counted down until the words link start appeared and I was thrust into the game…

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the ground, which was made of stone blocks, cemented into one another. I stood up to see Sky and Blitz in front of me looking just as confused as I was.

"Hey guys I am free!" I heard Storm say from next to me.

"Hey look at that!" I looked to what sky was pointing out only to see a huge entrance with big marble columns on each side of the big stone door that had opened in front of me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted to them as we all walked through the doors. When we walked through we saw merchant shops everywhere and millions of other players buying and talking around them. "Whoa this place is huge!" Just when I said that a mare that looked exactly like flitter came over and hugged me.

"Hey you guys made it!" Flitter said looking to the others before letting go of me.

"You play video games too?" Blitz asked her wondering how she got here.

"Well duh who would miss this?! Flitter pointed out the obvious.

"Now that we are all here let's start this game already!" Sky yelled as we all started walking around town looking for things to do.

"Hey guys?!" Storm yelled out, looking worried. "Do any of you feel tingly-" Storm disappeared into little blue specks that dissolved in air.

"Storm!" I yelled out notifying the others of Storm's status. Sky disappeared next, and then Blitz, then Flitter and finally, me. When the blue sparkles vanished out of my sight I could see that all the players were standing in one big arena, the others were beside me as a huge pony with a red cloak on appeared above us looking down and backing up to the point where he could see us all.

"EVERY PONY CALM DOWN!" The big pony yelled as we all shut up. "NOW I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THIS GAME TO START, THIS IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT THAT IS STARTING THE GAME!" He shouted in such a loud voice it could rival Luna's canterlot voice. "I WILL NOW EXPLAIN THE TRUE GAMEPLAY OF SWORD ART ONLINE! OPEN YOUR MENU!" The big pony swiped his hoof down as five white circles with imprints of, a pony's head, a gear, two ponies, a map, and six squares on them.

The big pony pressed the circle with the ponies head on it, lowering his voice. "I am the creator of this game, I will be hiding amongst you, you do not know where I will be, or who I am and when you reach the final floor... I will be waiting for you." His big red eyes looking directly at me through his dark hood. "And if you die in the game, you die in reality, if someone takes off your helmet while you are here, you die." He pressed the circle with the gear on it. "Finally, there is no other easy way out besides death."

I opened up my menu, it looked exactly like his, I looked for the log out button but i couldn't find it. "Guys he is right..." I glared down in defeat, knowing we were all doomed. The pony dissapeared in a black blur of code leaving behind no trace of him as we were all sent back to where we were before. "I need i hug..." Sky said as Flitter hugged him.

"What are we going to do?" Flitter asked me, hoping i would know what to o next.

"We have no choice..." I looked up at the fake sky, determined to live through this. "We need to find some weapons, food, then monsters to gain exp... at least thats what i do when i start a new game."

"THIS ISN"T A GAME ANYMORE!" Blitz glared at me. "If we are going to survive we need a house to live in... Luckly for us i can build one, now Flitter go to all the wood shops around and bring back as much as you can." Flitter nodded and flew off. "Sky go find us some food." Sky changed his expression from worried to calm and flew in another direction. "Sol go find us some weapons." Blitz turned to me as i saluted him and ran off to the merchant shops.

**Oh well that isn't good, or is it?**

**Question: if you were trapped in a game how would you survive, would you stay or leave?**


End file.
